guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dyln
That's great that you folks decide to fill the guild halls with henchmen ,, but for those of us that do not do gvg or hero's ascent because we are small guilds. Have taken the conviences of runeing out our hero's or modifing em with other items in the guild hall or forming a party with our hero's before jumping into a town & now force us to jump around all to get to the npc's that sell or trade the items that we have spent in game gold to populate our guild halls, for just that convience. I hope that this is being worked on to beable to continue to work with our hero's in our guild halls is remedy'd quickly. 4plus yr player not happy Raven Stormshield :Welcome to GuildWiki! You bring up an interesting point that guild halls kicking heroes from groups would be rather annoying. They already weren't terribly useful for setting up PVE builds because it shows the PVP versions of skills. Regardless, Project:We_are_not_ArenaNet. This is just an unaffiliated fan site, so the people here can't change anything about the game, anyway. :It is traditional here that talk pages are used for discussions that anyone can add to. If you want your comments to not have anyone else adding their own two cents like this edit, you can put them on your user page, as opposed to this, your user talk page. Also, it is recommended that you end talk page comments with ~~~~, as this will add your signature and leave a record of whose comments they are, as it's much easier to read a conversation if you know who said what. Quizzical 04:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry mate, but like Quizzie said, complaining about it here won't do any good. You may want to try the official wiki, where a lot of people are already bemoaning this change. —Dr Ishmael 04:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)